


Dancing Gods

by SkinsT



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic, Illustrated, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinsT/pseuds/SkinsT
Summary: Where Beerus once stood, now stands Frieza, and his angel attendant is Yamcha. In Universe 7, things stay the same, but some things change completely. And as always... some things go entirely different than anyone could dream of, even the God's themselves.( AU story of Frieza as the God of Destruction in place of Beerus, and Yamcha in place of Whis. This will not be a full retelling of DBS, but rather snippets here and there. The focus will be on Yamcha and Frieza primarily, with everything else as a background. )





	1. Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> I DID somewhat promise that I'd write more yamza eventually, and while this story was primarily started in comic form, comics are SO MUCH WORK. You will see the chapters updated with pages here and there, but more than likely I'll just post illustrations here and there, the same as Red Currant.
> 
> ANYWAY - here's a story of a different variety, and I hope you will enjoy it. How fast I will update this remains to be seen, as there is a LOT of material to cover and my time is limited now. But, nonetheless, I hope you will enjoy this story. :)
> 
> (P.S - Please someone else write me some Yamza too ;; )

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound of his feet stepping on the cold marble was a familiar sound on the strange, temple like planet. The explosion from above was also a familiar sound, though one that echoed through the land once in a blue moon.

The being who lived on this world was no ordinary being, but a God. A full fledged, powerful God of Destruction, one that slept so that his duties would build up, only to be forged in the fiery realms of death and chaos when he emerged from his slumber.

Assigned to him was an Angel. Some often called them the Angels of Death, given who they were assigned to. But these extraordinarily powerful beings were often so strong, none could contend with them.

As it stood, there were only 20 of the species in the entire multiverse, the rarest species to exist naturally within anywhere, aside from perhaps the ultimate god himself, Zenō. These rare beings were blessed with knowledge, power and a benevolent nature, if amoral for the most part. It was their way, and it had to be, for many reasons.

Their subjects, on the other hand, the Gods of Destruction, were often varied in nature. Capricious at best, and finicky beyond belief. These beings were selected as candidates by the Angels, and should they hold enough power, enough strength… they reached the power of the Celestial. Then, they were promoted to the position, the highest honour a mortal could receive. The divine energy extended their lifespan by a massive margin, making them nigh immortal, though they could still be defeated in battle, and destroyed themselves.

Alas, had been the fate of the previous God of Destruction of Universe 7. He had fallen… and so had the Supreme Kai that was bound to him, in order to take down a monster unlike any other before.

What an eventful few years, ever since the destruction of the Saiyan race, it seemed that no matter what happened, the few surviving ones became powerful enough to survive any threat, including the God of Destruction’s older brother. A threat incalculable by many… except one.

Powerful beings were rising all across the multiverse, of that, the angel currently walking up the stairs was sure of. He did not sleep, and thus, in his Lord’s rest, he took the time to survey… and occasionally, whimsy struck him. He would help out a hapless race, or cause a little mayhem for the evil forces.

Sometimes, he visited the Kai’s, just because he could, for some of their delicious tea. It was a shame all but one of the Supreme Kai’s of their Universe remained… and he was such a small, dainty thing. He barely knew how to do his job, for there was no one left to teach him.

He had a young god on his hands, too. It seemed their Universe was ruled by toddlers.

Alas… if only they knew.

With his arms folded neatly behind his back, the angel Yamcha called up to his lord, “My Lord, it’s time.”

There was no response.

“Frieza--”

**“I’M UP!”**

****

The deafening shout was enough to shake the walls, but at least Yamcha now knew that his Lord was awake. He saw him sit up in his bed, high up in the room, albeit wobbly.

“It’s so _cosy,_ and I was having _such_ a nice dream, mnnng…” was what he grumbled. Even in the low light of the cave, his pristine white skin practically glowed, and the gold bands on his arms, legs, tail and neck glittered.

Lord Frieza stretched his arms up, yawning deeply, “is it that time already?”

Yamcha noticed, as he always did, that Frieza was without his covers again. Did he _want_ to get sick? The angel closed his eyes and huffed, “my lord, you took off your covers again.”

“Sooo~?” was the playful remark as the god flew down to meet his partner, “Aww, worried about my health?”

_“Someone_ has to be,” Yamcha deadpanned, earning a chuckle from his teasing companion, “I prepared a bath for you. Please enjoy it while it’s hot.”

“But of course~ you know I love baths,” Frieza floated beside his attendant’s head, and it was all Yamcha could do but sigh as he led his Lord to said room. Once there, Frieza went straight in without complaint, and stretched out his limbs in the water. He enjoyed himself for a while in silence, simply enjoying the hot water as the cobwebs from his mind left, and he began to focus on business. He remembered his last orders before he had gone into a slumber had been to his sibling to destroy the saiyan race, and so...

“Aah… so then, Yamcha, do tell, what of the saiyans?” he had remembered he had ordered his brother to destroy them.

“Gone, as per your orders,” the angel replied as he watched his lord clean himself, “you should also know that your brother, Cooler, met his end during your slumber.”

“What?!” Frieza was quick to stand out of the hot water in shock. While he was by far the strongest of his family, especially now that he had ascended to the realm of the gods. To think that his evil older brother could’ve been defeated…

“So, cooler is gone…” he felt no love for his sibling, “Hm. So be it. Who ended him?”

“A saiyan,” Yamcha replied as he handed over a robe to his lord when he stepped out of the bath.

“So some still exist?” Frieza had been surprised. He thought that with their planet gone, all of the saiyans were also eradicated too, but it wasn’t the case. Some of them had survived, huh? Well, good. It made life all that much more interesting when a species was on the verge of extinction and then tried to forge new beings in the world with another race.

It was how he had obtained his own godly power, by a spontaneous mutation caused by his father seeking another to help aid him in Frieza’s creation. It had resulted in someone far stronger than any could have possibly predicted.

The icejin got himself dressed in his attire. His pants were a royal purple, like the markings on his body, and the regalia around his neck was black with the same purple stripes, with an orange diamond in the centre. His shoes, a normal brown, and the symbols of his universe, a single diamond and circle, adorned the cloth that covered his legs.

“Well then, I guess I should pay them a visit… to whomever finished him off~” Frieza finished dressing, and looked at his angel attendant from over his shoulder, “pack a lunch, my dear Yamcha.”

“As you wish,” the angel bowed his head to his lord, and did exactly that. Within half an hour, Frieza jumped up and wrapped his tail around his attendant’s waist, and into hyperspace they sped.


	2. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza visits Earth.

It took them 26 minutes to arrive on the planet Earth. During that time, Frieza ate the lunch that Yamcha had prepared for him. It was delicious as always.

“Have you found the one?” the God asked his attendant.

“Yes, my Lord,” Yamcha answered, “there are, in fact, two.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, along with the one who answers to both Goku and Kakarot, the King’s son, Vegeta, also resides on the planet,” the angel informed his God.

“Well then…” it had been some time since he had seen the prince, “he was but a child when we met last. I wonder if he will remember me…”

“You do make an impression, my Lord,” Yamcha pointed out with some humour in his tone, and Frieza chuckled at that, “we’re here.”

They landed on a very pretty blue skied planet, covered in greenery and dwellings. A modest planet, Frieza was quick to observe as they landed, though he instantly sensed the high power levels of some of the population they had landed by.

“Greetings,” Yamcha spoke, and Frieza unwound his tail to step down gracefully next to his angelic attendant. 

Before him were two men who were unmistakably saiyans. One had what looked like some kind of meat in his mouth, and the other was obviously Prince Vegeta. There was great shock on his face, while the other saiyan looked surprised, but otherwise a lot friendlier of the pair. He wore orange and blue, while the prince was still dressed in a similar type of armour to the old Cooler forces.

Maybe he had simply grown accustomed to the attire by now? Frieza felt that he would’ve shed it the moment he had the chance.

“Whose dat?” the orange clad saiyan spoke through his mouthful of meat, while Vegeta made a shocked stutter, “he looks like Cooler!”

“I-I think…”

“Oho, so you ARE the ones who took him out, hm?” The God spoke with a slight smile, “well then, that makes things easier. My name is Lord Frieza. This is my attendant, Yamcha.”

“A pleasure,” the angel greeted with a smile of his own.

“You’ll find me to be very different from my older brother, however,” Frieza’s tail weaved its way out from behind his back and into the air to make slow, deliberate thoughtful curls. Goku had finished off his food as he realised that he couldn’t sense either of the two beings in front of him.

Frieza appeared in front of Vegeta all of a sudden, his arms folded behind his back and a smile still on his lips, “surely you remember me, prince~ Or don’t you? Oh well. I’m sure you will figure out who I am soon enough.”

Then, it hit the prince, “Y-you’re… I know you! God of Destruction, Lord Frieza!”

Goku looked shocked, “wait, GOD? Like the Kai’s?”

“Yes!”   


Vegeta in particular looked like he was panicking. What the hell was Cooler’s younger brother, and a GOD at that, doing on Earth?! Was he here to destroy it, like he had threatened to do to his own planet once?!

It didn’t seem like it, and as usual, the idiot saiyan beside him didn’t seem to be phased in the  _ least  _ by the standing of the GODS before him.

“So are you super nice, like the Kai’s?” Goku asked with a bright smile.

“HEY!”

“Ohoho~ Well…” Frieza raised his hand up and tapped his bottom lip with his index finger, “that depends on how long you intend to be so rude~”

The tone was playful, but Vegeta could sense the undercurrent of  _ threat  _ looming on the tip of his voice. 

“Rude?” Goku looked confused.

“You haven’t introduced yourself, saiyan,” Frieza’s red eyes seemed to glow just for a moment, and a presence that was incredibly foreboding seemed to start to emerge in the air.

Goku, as always, was oblivious, “ahaha, oh jees, sorry! My name is Goku! It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Better,” Frieza’s smile was back, and the presence vanished, much to Vegeta’s relief, “now, if I’m not mistaken, there seems to be some kind of celebration going on today?”

“Oh, yes… it’s my wife’s birthday party,” Vegeta offered.

“Oho, the prince married? How delightful,” Frieza’s tail looped in the air before settling down behind him, “I’m not one to turn down a feast as delicious smelling as that one. By all means… lead the way.”

It didn’t seem like the God would take no for an answer.

Bulma, it seemed, was a little drunk, and didn’t protest at the new guests who had joined her party, especially as they were both ‘so polite and elegant.’ Vegeta didn’t know what to think about that. 

He knew everything about the young God of Destruction - how he was Cooler’s younger brother, and how his power was on an entirely different scale to the older icejin. How he had been taken away from his family as a very small child and raised elsewhere before returning as an adult, with God level powers. 

He also knew how finicky the God could be. How if he became displeased, he had a tendency to just… destroy. However, his attendant… Vegeta didn’t know anything about this Yamcha. The angel looked benevolent enough, as did Frieza, truth be told, but looks said nothing about personality.

Frieza was small, and completely harmless looking, but Vegeta knew just how much power was lurking under the surface. Kakarot, on the other hand, was oblivious as always.

What would he do, challenge a  _ God  _ to a battle? 

“Hey, Lord Frieza--”

Of course he would.

“Do you want to battle me?”

THAT IDIOT.


	3. Battle of Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gods go face to face in an all out battle!

What happened next was a series of events of which Vegeta wished to every God, including the one among them, that he could just go back in time and reverse what the hell had happened to him.

How humiliating.

But what he did get out of it, though… Goku challenged Frieza to a friendly sparring match, and the God had agreed without any issues. He simply told his fellow saiyan to come at him, with everything he had.

It didn’t take more than two blows for the icejin to knock Goku flat on his back, and for him to contently whistle a nameless tune as he walked away, unperturbed by the fight and everyone’s shock. He merely went to sit with Yamcha once again and enjoy some sushi.

“Perhaps if you became a God like me, you might be a challenge~” was all Frieza had said in passing as he enjoyed the bounty of Earth’s foods. That single line was what made Vegeta wonder.

 _Was_ there such thing?

To Goku, it seemed like there was only one way to find out.

The Dragon Balls were brought forth, and the dragon informed them that yes, there _was_ such thing as a Super Saiyan God. This news interested Frieza quite a lot, since he had not heard of such a thing. He merely came to Earth to see what the warriors who defeated his brother were all about. It turned out they were, to him, nothing all that special.

But this ‘god’ business… if these saiyans could truly possess that might, then…

Well, the icejin smiled… maybe these mortals would be more fun than he thought.

 

* * *

 

The battle was fun, Frieza had to admit. He hadn’t exerted himself like that in quite some time. 70% of his power was nothing to sneeze at - he would have to get in some good battle training in to stay on par with these mortals. Goku’s prowess in battle, however… it was phenomenal, just how much he had leapt up, and continued to climb the further and further Frieza pushed him.

It was really no wonder Cooler had perished at his hand.

But what shocked Goku was not the defeat at the God’s hands, but the words he spoke next, “you see my attendant Yamcha over there, enjoying a parfait?”

Yamcha blinked and sheepishly hid it behind his back.

“Yeah, what about him?”

Frieza chuckled behind his hand, “While it’s true he’s my attendant, he might not look it, but he’s actually my teacher~”

“Really?!” Goku was floored, “so you’re not the strongest in the Universe?”

Frieza shrugged, “depends on what reality you’re talking about. This is the 7th Universe, and there are 12 in total, and in some of those have spawned warriors mightier than us.”

It was all Goku could do but laugh at the information, as the lack of oxygen and the battle had drained him completely. He passed out, and Frieza lazily flew over to catch him, Yamcha following behind and eating his dessert in delight.

Flying back down to Earth, Frieza tossed the fallen warrior at his friends with casual grace. Goku got back up, slowly, assuring his family that he was fine. However, he peered at the blue haired woman, who had been most upset about her party being ruined by the fighting, as well as the general carnage. And so, he walked over to the group and peered at her, “Mrs. Vegeta.”

“Huh, you mean me? Oh no, what _now?”_ Bulma protested, while Vegeta took a battle stance.

“My apologies for disrupting your festivities with our little battle,” Frieza bowed his head slightly, “we would be honoured if you would invite us to your next party.”

“Only if you promise not to screw things up again,” Bulma said with good humour.

“Of course, I will agree to that,” Frieza responded mildly.

“When you come back, we’ll fight again, right, Lord Frieza?” Goku asked tiredly.

“I would enjoy that, dear Goku~” the icejin then wandered over to Yamcha, and hopped up against his back as his tail wound around his attendant’s waist. With a tap of his staff, the Angel waved and bid their new friends goodbye.

 

* * *

 

“So, what did you think of the planet, my Lord?” Yamcha asked with a smile as they landed back on their home.

“The food was delightful, and the company was interesting,” the god brushed his regalia, “I believe Goku and Vegeta may grow to become interesting rivals.”

“Indeed, it’s been some time since I’ve seen you use even a quarter of your power, let alone 70%,” the angel handed over a box, “here, some sushi from Earth.”

“Why, thank you~” Frieza smiled and took the box, “oh my, it looks delectable. A lovely selection you chose, my dear Yamcha.”

“But of course,” the angel and his Lord sat together near the lake on the God’s planet, and ate together. They remained in silence for a while, before Frieza let out a deep yawn after he finished his meal.

“I’m wiped out,” he laid back on the ground, “I must admit… I might enjoy their company again.”

“Oh?” Yamcha smiled, “does that mean more trips to Earth to enjoy their delightful cuisine?”

Frieza could only chuckle, “indeed…” he looked over at his attendant, and not for the first time in their relationship over the last couple of centuries, he sat up and wrapped his arms around Yamcha from behind, “mmmn. Carry me to bed,” he rubbed his head against the angel’s fluffy, white hair.

Said angel was used to this behavior from his God, and he only chuckled a little as he stood up with Frieza resting comfortably on his back. He slowly flew back over to Frieza’s castle, and felt the icejin’s arms wrap gently around his neck.

For so many people, to have such a lovely god lounging on them would be one hell of a privilege. For Yamcha, it was, but it was also a form of distress, too.

His God was a very beautiful being. It had not escaped his notice.

And, it was getting to harder to ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle of Gods is done, lol :P I glossed over parts because they weren't really that important in the grand scheme of things. You get a little glimpse of the future... and now, things will start to get interesting for our power couple, muehehe.
> 
> Next chapter will bring Vegeta into the picture, and some history on our God boy ;)


	4. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta learns about Frieza's unique past.

It didn’t take long for Vegeta to find out that Yamcha was, in fact, not only spending time with Bulma every now and then, but also Frieza’s teacher. He had practically, literally, begged the angel to train him, to reach a new height, after the angel made a comment that through intense physical training… it wouldn’t be enough to reach Goku’s level and beyond. 

“Hmm…” truthfully, he wouldn’t mind the company of the saiyan prince. He was respectful and did as he was told, just as royalty should. 

Months had passed since their previous encounter, and Frieza had gone back into a slumber. While he did not sleep as many years as Lord Beerus once had… he was prone to napping for, at longest, a decade. 

In a way, Yamcha was grateful for that, as Beerus had slept for far, far longer than was really a good idea. In the mortal world, so much could happen in 10, 20, even 50 years. And he didn’t sleep, or had the need to, so he was  _ painfully  _ aware of all the things that happened while his Lord slept.

He was also painfully aware of Bulma’s attempts to befriend him and the ulterior motive she had, but Yamcha found he didn’t really care. He got free food out of it, and he could simply vaguely agree to keep her family safe from Lord Frieza… but only vaguely.

For now, though… what to do with this saiyan who wanted to train with him.

“I’ll train you…” Yamcha smiled a little, “if you agree to become a Destroyer someday.” 

The look on the prince’s face said all he needed to know, “oops, I guess I should’ve led with that, no?”

He turned to his human companion with a charming smile, “so, Bulma, shall we go now?”

“Absolutely, sorry he’s being annoying,”

“It’s no bother, I’m all for having goals-”

“HOLD ON!”

Yamcha turned to glance at the saiyan, who was filthy from his training, and blinked as Vegeta spoke, “what if I could feed you the most delicious cuisine on Earth? Think  **_that_ ** might change your answer?!”

“The most delicious food on Earth,” the angel looked incurious, “are you sure of that?”

“You bet I’m sure!” Yamcha honestly thought the saiyan looked deranged… “and you have my guarantee it’ll blow your feeble mind!”

Said angel could only smirk a little in response to that. Food that blew the mind? He doubted it, but he decided to indulge his sense of whimsy, “food that blows the mind? Alright, colour me intrigued,” he turned to his human companion with a sheepish smile, “sorry Bulma, raincheck?”

“Oh, come on!” he honestly felt a little sorry for Bulma, arranging such an extravagant dessert only to be turned down.

Vegeta took him to places he had already been to, but eventually, he was served a cup with hot water in it. He waited for this ‘ramen’ to cook, and peered at the noodles. 

_ “This  _ is the most delicious meal on your entire planet?” he did not look convinced, but one bite told him otherwise. The deceptive cup of noodles was extremely delicious, and Vegeta looked like Christmas had come early.

 

* * *

As they flew through hyperspace, Yamcha had to laugh, “Bulma certainly was mad when you showed me the ramen. Even angrier than I expected she’d be~”

Vegeta, carrying a huge bag of instant ramen cups and wearing his new grey uniform, was shocked, “what’s that supposed to mean?! Are you saying you knew she was hiding something?”

“I wouldn’t say  _ that  _ exactly,” Yamcha glanced back at his companion, “but I did have a hunch. It  _ was  _ awfully nice of her to give you that handsome new uniform, though, wasn’t it? I think you look nice in grey.”

Vegeta only offered a huff.

“We’ll be arriving shortly,” the angel slowed his descent, “welcome to Lord Frieza’s world.”

 

* * *

Yamcha showed his wayward student where everything was. There was a kitchen to put the new supplies, as well as, surprisingly, guest bedrooms. Yamcha reasoned that occasionally, in the past, the Kai’s had dropped by the planet and stayed for a few days for conferences between Gods. Vegeta was permitted to use this room for his own needs.

“At first, you will be assigned chores to earn your keep here, as well as for training,” the angel smiled, “then, your real training will begin. I must warn you, don’t take the chores lightly - you will be assigned to change Lord Frieza’s linen, and I will warn you that he is both a light sleeper, and doesn’t restrain himself when he lashes out in his slumber.”

The prince nodded stiffly. He would do anything to be trained here, and if he did chores, so be it. Whatever it took to defeat Kakarot. 

“This is Lord Frieza’s room,” he took him inside the cavern, “each of the hourglasses is a bomb, set to go off at a specific time. While my Lord is a light sleeper, he does not wake completely very easily. Avoid touching them, as they explode on contact.”

The saiyan prince nodded. Straightforward enough.

They floated up to where Frieza was curled up in his bed. The icejin was sleeping peacefully, and had, as usual, thrown his bedding off. Vegeta wasn’t surprised to see no clothing on him, since his older brother had not worn any, but what  _ did  _ surprise him was how utterly harmless the smaller icejin looked in his slumber. It was very, very strange to the saiyan how he and Cooler had turned out so radically different from one another, from their personalities to their power, not to mention the time he had met Frieza as a child. Or rather… merely seen him from afar as he talked to his father, the king.

“Goodness me,” Yamcha sighed, and waved his wand so that the blanket covered his lord again, “he  _ always  _ throws his covers off when he sleeps. I don’t know why I even bother, sometimes.”

There was a hint of fondness, however, in the angel’s tone that Vegeta did not miss.

“Come along, let us not wake him.”

 

* * *

“How he became a God?”

It had been a month since Vegeta had come to the planet, and they were sitting down and enjoying a cup of tea. Or rather, Yamcha was, and Vegeta wasn’t happy about  _ relaxing  _ when he could do more pushups or something. However, he had to follow the angel’s training regimine, and that included a component of  _ relaxation. _

How ridiculous.

“You told me that both Kakarot and I could become destroyers someday,” Vegeta said, “which implies that Gods of Destruction are not born, but made, correct?”

“Indeed.”

“So, how did Lord Frieza become one?” the saiyan asked.

Yamcha sipped at his tea delicately, and then set it down as he began his tale, “it began when King Cold’s reign was beginning to spread across the Universe, along with his son, Cooler, who would soon take over it, as you know,” Vegeta nodded. 

“What most do  _ not  _ know is that Cold had a second son forty years after his first. Frieza was born with an abnormally high power level for his race, far higher than his father or Cooler himself. By numbers, his power level exceeded 540,000 easily, the day he first took breath.”

“FIVE HUNDRED AND FORTY THOUSAND?!” Vegeta was shocked to the core. Even the saiyan race… the highest reported power level at birth was 10,000 - the legendary super saiyan, Broly! Such an incredibly high power was  _ unheard  _ of.

“Quite,” Yamcha wasn’t perturbed by the shout, “also, his colours, as you have no doubt seen. He was born pure white, something also unheard of among his race. Along with his extreme power, Frieza was hailed as a deity.

“As you may not know, before Frieza existed another God of Destruction, Lord Beerus and his attendant Whis,” Yamcha continued, “thousands of years ago, the creature you know as Majin Buu attacked the Kai’s holy land, and with it, they took down the Grand Supreme Kai and Lord Beerus himself. And thus, there was no one left to take Majin Buu down, and he continued his purge across this Universe, left unchecked.

“Whis vanished without a trace, too,” the angel sighed, “I do not know what became of him. He had been my own teacher throughout the eons of time, and most believe that he perished alongside his God, though we can only assume why this might be. Most believe that he was caught in the crossfire from Majin Buu, though I do not believe this to be true.

“In any case,” Yamcha summoned his staff and brought up an image of Frieza as a baby, curled in his crib, though the waves of power he was putting out was insane for such a tiny creature, “as you can see, Frieza’s power threatened to destroy him. King Cold’s well known malice was a corrupting influence, so before the Universe could suffer from yet  _ another  _ evil being, willing to wipe out all of existence, the current Supreme Kai and his attendants took Frieza away from his father before he could become corrupted,” the images showed Shin, the supreme Kai Vegeta had met, and a younger Kibito, taking the infant God to their planet, though the distress on their faces clearly indicated that King Cold had likely NOT agreed to the plan.

“There, my Lord was raised and brought up to tame and control his powers. He was taught edicate, morality, and everything he needed to ascend to the then empty throne of God of Destruction,” Yamcha ended the footage, “while it is true he was born mortal, Lord Frieza possessed incredible might unlike the trillions of mortals that exist within the multiverse. It was only from that power that he was able to take on the additional energy of a God of Destruction, harness and perfect it, and then become the great God he is today.”

“In saying that, however,” Yamcha sighed, “just as you said, Destroyer Gods are not born like the Supreme Kai’s are. They are made, and although they live extremely long lives, they are at their core, mortal beings like yourself. They ascended to divinity, and thus, others can achieve the same, should they be capable.” The angel smiled at the saiyan, “you have potential, if small right now, as does your friend, Goku--”

“We’re not friends!”

“-- If you say so,” the angel could only snicker at the fury on the prince’s face, “regardless, both of you have the potential to become divine, should you walk down that road, but it is a very long road to walk, and I daresay you’ll exceed your lifespan before you ever become a destroyer God.”

“And Frieza… he won’t?” 

“My lord’s species has a long lifespan as it is,” Yamcha stood and refreshed his teacup with more of the delicious peach tea, “his kind can live several thousand years without the aid of divine power.  _ Your  _ kind can only live for, at most, 120 years, am I correct?”

Vegeta growled - the angel was right.

“My lord is currently just over two hundred years old. He’s actually very young for his race. And you know both his father and older brother - King Cold was well into his tens of thousands before he was killed, and Cooler was only forty years older than my Lord before he perished, too,” Yamcha came back over with a smirk on his scarred face, “Frieza mastered his God of Destruction powers in a time period of only twenty years - a record among the multiverse, if I may say so~”

Yamcha looked very proud at that fact.

“Lord Frieza is a prodigy, a natural genius and raw power unlike many have seen. It is a good thing that the Kai’s raised him as they did. I shudder to think what would have become of our Universe had such a being come into power under King Cold’s rule, right on the heels of Majin Buu and Cooler.”

Vegeta had to agree with that. He had been part of Cooler’s army… the amount of lives he had taken personally, let alone the rest of the army. Taking away Frieza had been the right call.

“In any case,” Yamcha finished his tea, “that’s the history of my Lord. He’s been the God of Destruction for over a century now, and he has personally seen to the destruction of several threats that you and your friends had not taken care of, along with his usual destroyer duties, of course.”

“Why didn’t he come to Earth during Majin Buu’s attack?” Vegeta asked, wondering where he had been.

“He was asleep at the time, and the Supreme Kai personally wanted to deal with the situation without my Lord,” Yamcha replied with a shrug, “technically, while I do attend to the Gods of Destruction, I do and can also answer to the Supreme Kai, so I followed his direction.”

“A bad call,” Vegeta ground out, to which Yamcha chuckled, “yes, I am to believe you had a hard time with him, but at least you were all able to handle it in the end.”

“You know about it?”

“Shin informed me of it when I last saw him,” the angel stood up, “now then, shall we resume our training?”

Vegeta nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! I'd love some feedback on the story, too, if you readers wouldn't mind ^^; Would love to know your opinions.


	5. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza discovers something unwelcome has returned to his Universe.

Over the next few months, Vegeta and Yamcha trained. Rather, Yamcha merely supervised the saiyan prince’s efforts with curiosity and interest, as he didn’t actually battle the saiyan prince, yet. He wasn’t ready, and frankly, the angel wasn’t sure when he WOULD be, either.

He also put Vegeta in charge of changing Frieza’s linen each day, for he knew that his Lord would likely smack him around a little bit at full power in his sleep, of which he did with his tail, mostly. It was good training, in a way, to take the full power of a God and come out surviving it.

Yamcha also took the time to visit Earth every now and then - the planet was truly interesting, for a mortal world, with many elegant dishes to choose from. He was honestly spoiled by Bulma, but he found that he didn’t really mind, considering her ulterior motive that was so obvious it may as well have been called a ‘motive’ by now. He mostly ignored it, however, as Frieza may as well all be bluster when it came to destroying the planet.

Yamcha knew he liked the food too much to do so.

But now that he  _ was  _ on Earth… that was when he encountered the more hyperactive saiyan known as Goku. He could only fathom how Goku and Vegeta’s upbringing differed so drastically for them to turn out as they did. Yamcha wasn’t sure if he particularly liked Goku’s exuberant behavior and manor, and absolute casual behaviour towards anyone and everything, but by the same token, it was, admittedly, what added to his charm.

He could see why so many people were both enamoured with the saiyan… as well as hated him. It was easy to feel both emotions towards him.

It was with bemusement that Yamcha brought Goku back to his Lord’s world, much to Vegeta’s great disgust and anger. Yamcha could tell, however, that in his heart, Vegeta cared about his fellow saiyan almost as much as he cared about his son.

He simply never chose to show it.

It didn’t take long for Frieza to wake up once more with the two saiyans training on his world. One day, Yamcha was observing the saiyans sparring in a pair of super heavy suits he had made them, when the icejin wandered over to them, yawning into his hand and looking sleepy.

“Ah, my lord,” Yamcha smiled, and then frowned, “you shouldn’t be walking around without clothing on in this weather.”

“Mnng,” was all Frieza replied with as he looked over at the saiyans, who had stopped what they were doing to peer at the God, “what are you two doing here?”

The two saiyans looked surprised, though Frieza could only imagine why. Little did he know it was because he had come out to greet them with no clothing on, unlike the other times he had shown himself.

Seriously, weren’t they used to him naked by now? He folded his arms and glared at the pair.

“Sorry, Yamcha has been training us!” Goku was quick to say after a moment, “we asked him to and he agreed.”

The angel shrugged with a smile, “I saw no reason to reject their request, my Lord.”

“Hm. Well,” he eyed the pair, “I suppose they’ll bring me some suitable entertainment--” he paused for a moment as he felt a tickle in his nose, and then all of a sudden let loose a sneeze, which of course sent a ball of pure destructive energy hurtling towards one of the many moons surrounding the planet.

Yamcha merely offered it a glance when the saiyans looked stunned, “just a moon, no need for a do-over.”

“A do over? What is that?” Goku asked with great curiosity.

“Oh, on the occasion where my Lord destroys something that he shouldn’t, I perform a Temporal Do over in order to reverse time to before it happened,” Yamcha smiled, “and then I give him a quick bop on the noggin.”

Frieza pouted, “I see no reason why you had to explain that,” he folded his arms as he eyed the saiyans, “and I hope you brought some food with you from your planet.”

“Oh yeah!” Goku looked worried though, until Yamcha chuckled, “we brought back some pizza for you to try.”

“Pizza, hm…?” the god swirled his tail in the air, and yawned deeply, “okay, give me some of that.”

“Aww, right now? We were in the middle of--DAWNGNGN---” Goku didn’t have time to finish his sentence as Frieza casually smacked him in the side.

“Your guard was down,” the icejin smirked, “and I don’t care about your training. I’m hungry, and remember,” his eyes darkened, “that the only reason your planet still remains is because its food is good, okay~?”

“Owww…” Vegeta could only roll his eyes at the exchange, but the threat hanging over them was real. Goku was quick to apologise and grovel, to which Frieza seemed completely nonplussed by.

 

* * *

While the two saiyans sparred, Frieza got himself dressed and ate the pizza that Yamcha had provided him. Truth be told, he was mildly entertained by the saiyans on his planet, but there was an inkling in the back of his mind… like there was something on the horizon that he felt was coming. 

He finished off the food and got up from his chair, and his angel watched as the God wandered off. Curious, he turned to him, “Frieza?”

The icejin paused, and turned his head slightly, “I need to check something,” and continued to walk onwards. He had to know if the feeling of tightness in his chest was something other than the very being he had spoken to.

How long did a God have to wait for their dense angel to make a move, anyway?

Clearly  _ eons.  _ Frieza rolled his eyes to himself. He’d cross that issue when the saiyans were done using his planet as their own personal sparring ring.

He had moved to his universe room, a place that had a globe of the entire Universe in it, as an interactive map. It was how he monitored what needed to be done - the Supreme Kai had a duplicate of the map.

The icejin closed his eyes and focused on the pull of energy that he was feeling. It took some time to hone in on it - the energy was one he was familiar with… and it was sitting nearby Earth and its systems. He tracked down the location with a wave of his hand on the map.

His eyes opened, and they glowed bright in the darkness.

_ Cooler. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took too long. I hope the next one will get along in my brain MUCH faster, ahaha. Sorry for the wait and enjoy this one!


	6. Ressurection C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooler returns.

_ Why _ didn’t it surprise him in the  _ least  _ that his older brother would return to the world of the living eventually? Frieza was no good with premonitions, even if he got them now and again, but he knew obvious when it was staring him in the face.

His older brother was tenacious by default, that the God knew. As the saiyans continued to train, Frieza was busy surveying the Universal globe to look at what his sibling was doing, or rather, where he was and where he was likely to head. It was obvious, at least to him. 

At the moment he seemed to be hanging around one of his old planets that was still under his rule, but Frieza could tell from the sector he was in that he would head to Earth the moment he was ready.

He heard Yamcha step into the room, but otherwise paid no notice to his attendant while he surveyed his Universe. The God had since hovered into the middle of the room where he was surrounded by the map, before Frieza shrunk it back down into its globe on the stand.

“Cooler has returned,” was all he said as he landed back on his feet and turned to the angel, “how are the saiyans progressing?”

“They’ve shown remarkable improvement,” Yamcha replied, though the other news did not skip over him, “I wonder how Cooler managed to return to the living world.”

“I do not know, but he has, and more than likely heading to Earth, if his current course is any indication,” Frieza huffed, “not that I am supposed to take sides, but I  _ am _ rather annoyed about him being alive again.”

“Will you destroy him yourself, then?” The icejin walked out of the Universe room and towards the kitchen, his attendant following.

“If I have to,” Frieza shrugged, “however, I am curious to see how our new saiyan students go in an all out brawl with him… I wasn’t awake the last time it occured.”

“Do you feel that’s wise?” the icejin entered the kitchen and fetched some ice cream from the freezer, and set an annoyed look on his attendant at the question.

_ “You  _ tell  _ me,”  _ the God pointed a spoon at Yamcha,  _ “you  _ are the one who agreed to train them. Do you think they could take on my brother?”

“Well…” the angel smiled, “if they master that new power? Then yes. I do.”

“Then, we have nothing to worry about, do we?” The god sat in his chair and dug into the frozen treat, “let mortals take care of mortals, after all~”

 

* * *

As it turned out, Frieza had little to worry about.

He watched the battle royale between Goku and Cooler, mostly Goku, as Vegeta waited on the sidelines for ‘his turn’. The whole thing was ridiculous, in his opinion. If the prince and Goku ever worked together, no enemy would stand a chance.

And yet here they were, with their ridiculous saiyan pride as they battled his brother in his new gold form. Really, tacky much Cooler?

He certainly was interested in the fact that his sibling seemed to have trained to obtain his new power… but he hung back from where he could observe the group from a distance. It didn’t take long for Cooler to spot him, however, the moment he had cheap shot Goku through the side when his guard was down.

“Frieza?!” he called, and the gang all looked over to where the God had been watching from. Seeing no point in hiding, he teleported with Yamcha to where the group was, and looked up at Cooler where he was hovering in the air.

“Hello, Cooler,” Frieza even smiled, though his eyes gave away his true feelings. They were dark and burning brightly in the shadows of the dark, cloudy day.

“Have you come here to stop me?” just like him to do that, and take all the glory for himself.

“Not unless I have to~” was all the God said in reply, “I’m sure I don’t need to dirty my hands with the likes of  _ you.” _

**_“YOU--”_ **

The absolute rage on the older brother’s face was removed when Vegeta took ‘his turn’ at having a shot at the other icejin, much to Frieza’s amusement.

When he took a shot at the  _ planet,  _ however, Frieza was less amused. 

“Yamcha,” he sighed, resigned, as he watched the planet begin to explode.

“Yes, my lord,” it was all the angel could do but protect the small group as the Earth was decimated, Vegeta included. The God felt annoyed - how many times had he told those stupid saiyans to work together, and how many times did they listen? None.

Yamcha had to admit, he too was annoyed. It was like a parent telling off their children.

“You failed, Goku,” Frieza’s eyes narrowed, “you failed to protect your planet, and your friends, because you were overconfident and refused to work with Vegeta, like Yamcha advised. And now, the Earth is gone.”

It was obvious as much, and now no one could tell either Frieza off for being blunt, or for the downcast look on Goku’s face. 

Yamcha could only sigh and turn to the saiyan, “you have one last chance. 3 minutes is all I can grant.”

“Wait, you mean--” Goku’s eyes widened, “we can go back?”

“Act quickly,” was all the angel said as he tapped his wand on the small asteroid that remained of the planet. Time rewound to just before Cooler blew the world to smithereens, and thus, Goku managed to finish Frieza’s older brother just in time.

With the Earth saved, and everything back in order, Frieza could only flick both Goku and Vegeta both on the head with a frown, “you two. You need to work out whatever nonsense you have between the two of you if you want your planet kept intact. I’m  _ not _ going to save it again, understand?”

“Yes, Lord Frieza,” Goku rubbed his head while Vegeta huffed at the God, but remained silent otherwise.

Both the icejin and Yamcha returned to their planet. On the way there, it was all Frieza could do but sigh and lean back against his angel’s own back.

“Something on your mind, my lord?” his angel asked.

“More than you know,” the God replied back as he watched space around them whip past. Indeed, more than he knew… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, with the canon stuff out of the way, we can move into... uncharted territories where these two mutually pining idiots start to have some moments together. >) Muehehehe. Look forward to it!


	7. Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza thinks about his past, and about Yamcha.

It was a relief, frankly, to finally be on their own again. As rambunctious and fun as the saiyans were, Frieza valued his privacy.

And right now, he needed it.

The interactions with mortal life after over a hundred years of existing with just the Gods had had an affect on Frieza. It reminded him about what it meant to… well… be alive and have an existence that was so very temporary. To want to have relationships, to thrive and then fall. 

Being a God now hadn’t changed Frieza’s desires as a mortal. It had merely repressed them. He still went through everything that his once mortal body held, such as a reproductive cycle every three years. Most of the time, he had slept through it, but several years back, he had been awake when it hit.

It had been extremely uncomfortable. All he could think about was Yamcha during that period, so he had hastily gone to sleep the week away. It was the first time he realised he had some attraction towards his attendant. 

Ever since then, as was in his nature, he did flirt a little bit with the angel. It was kind of fun, but after a while, he noticed that Yamcha tended to shy away from him, or seemed to be going through some conflictions. As Frieza’s feelings grew stronger, it was becoming harder to ignore the conflict of both himself, and it seemed, of his partner.

The icejin was taking a bath, at the moment, and he sighed as he allowed his body to sink under the hot water. He didn’t need to breathe, and his kind were very strong swimmers. All of the thoughts he had surrounding Yamcha tended to get long, at least now.

His angel took very good care of him, that much was true. Even if it was his job, Yamcha was sensible and quite handsome, if he did say so himself. The scars, which were odd for a member of his race, only added to the rugged look he had. All of the other angels seemed well groomed and neat… almost artificially so. It was nice to have an attendant who wasn’t so pristine and almost artificial in how they carried themselves.

There was something distinctly…  _ mortal  _ about Yamcha that had originally drawn Frieza to him, from the first day they met, over a hundred years ago.

The icejin had barely been an adult when he had mastered his God powers, and they were introduced to one another. Yamcha had bowed to the new God, and smiled his signature smile,  _ “Lord Frieza, my name is Yamcha. It is an honour to act as your attendant from this day forth.” _

Back then, Frieza hadn’t thought much of him other than what it said on the tin. He was an angel, he was his attendant to tend to his every need, and also train him in any way he was needed.

The icejin closed his eyes under the water and let himself sink to the bottom of the pool to lie on the stones. They dug into his thick skin… it felt good.

Being raised by the Kai’s… they weren’t the most touchy feely of people. They played, they had fun, and they loved. He barely remembered his birth family. He could only remember what Shin had told him, in that they had smuggled him away before he could become a clone of his brother or father.

Back then, he didn’t know what they had meant, and it was only when he grew into Godhood did he finally meet them, and see them. His father had hugged him and told him he had grown up to be beautiful and strong. He had not known how to respond to the hug, back then.

His father had been ‘okay’, he supposed. Cooler and himself had practically hated each other the second they met. He felt no remorse to find out they had died, really… maybe his father, just a little. The king had been nice enough, but Frieza had felt the deep undercurrent of malice.

He had bonded fairly strongly with Shin, since they were both Gods, and both terribly, horribly lonely. With Shin having lost his entire family, and not knowing how to do his job, along with Frieza, a fledgling God with no family to speak of and being taught the ways of Destruction.

They had, naturally, gotten along very well. It served them well now that they were life linked, though he certainly had had some  _ very choice words  _ to say to his life linked partner about taking on  _ Majin Buu  _ on his own.

Frieza imagined that there was a remote chance that he only had feelings for Yamcha because he was always around the other man, but that had been put to rest when he remembered the time spent with the Kai’s. There were plenty of very attractive people there, but he had felt nothing for any of them, regardless of their gender identity or their personality. 

If anything, they had been more annoying than not. He was a God of Destruction - chaos was his nature. He was born to be a God… raised to be one, the perfect little prince.

The icejin opened his eyes as he huffed with amusement, and bubbles rolled up to the surface. Perfect, yeah right.

Perfection was an illusion.

He felt Yamcha’s ki enter the bathroom, and he slowly rose to the surface to peer at his attendant, “what is it?”

“Were you at the bottom of the bath again?” the angel seemed bemused at the thought - he knew his God often did that to think.

“Maybe,” Frieza huffed again and folded his arms, “what are you doing in here, interrupting my bath?” he then eyed his attendant, “going to take one with me~?”

“Friiezaaa,” Yamcha pouted, and the icejin could only giggle and float on his belly as his tail made curls in the air, “what?”

“You  _ know  _ what,” the angel pointed at while Frieza rolled over onto his back, his eyes wide, as though he was pretending to be innocent. Yamcha knew better.

“Can’t a God just be happy his house hasn’t been invaded by saiyans for a little while~?” Frieza practically purred as he floated on his back, “come on, get in here~”

“I’m  _ not _ getting in, Frieza.”

“Ch, spoilsport,” a wicked smirk crossed the God’s face as he vanished, and Yamcha was honestly caught by surprise as the icejin grabbed his attendant around the middle and  _ pulled  _ him into the hot water. The angel yelped loudly as he was forced into the pool, clothing and all.

Yamcha spluttered as he surfaced from the pool, his white hair soaked to his skin and his robes weighing him down, “Frieza!!”

The icejin was giggling next to him, “did you expect your god to take no for an answer~?”

_ “Really,”  _ Yamcha grumbled and waved his wand - his clothing vanished, save for his underwear, and he folded his arms again, “what has gotten into you?”

“Wellll….” that tail of his was practically wagging now, “I like it when you drop my title… when we’re alone~”

The angel turned away, a subtle blush colouring his blue cheeks, “you  _ did  _ ask me to just call you Frieza when alone.”

“You still forget,” the icejin swam effortlessly over to Yamcha’s other side, in his line of sight, “maybe that’s why I like it when I can play with you~”

The taller of the two (and right now wondering if he was  _ also  _ the more mature of the two) sighed as he floated in the water, “goodness me…”

Yamcha felt Frieza embrace him from behind, as his arms circled his neck gently and the icejin’s weight pressed against his back. The bathroom was silent, save for the sound of running water from the waterfall, but the air was thick, and not just from the steam. 

He could practically feel the nervous energy from his god, even if they hadn’t been close. He tried not to let his own show as Frieza rested his head against the side of his, his cheek pressed close to his ear.

The silence wore on as they floated there in the water, the icejin’s embrace remaining gentle, though his heartbeat, felt through Yamcha’s back, had increased in pace. The angel was not blind to what that meant. 

His God was excited, or nervous, or both. 

“Yamcha,” the icejin whispered, and said angel had to repress a shiver. He was an  _ angel,  _ he wasn’t supposed to have such mortal desires… and especially for his God!

“Will you ever give me what I really want?” Yamcha blinked at the question. He was glad they were not looking at each other - he didn’t know if he could face his beautiful God, and watch his face fall if he told him the truth that came to mind in answer.

In truth, he didn’t think he ever could. He didn’t think himself capable of such base, mortal emotions like lust and love. He didn’t think it was proper for a being such as himself… he didn’t know if he  _ should  _ feel such emotions for someone who, for all intents and purposes, was in his care.

However, truth be told, he didn’t actually know if it was forbidden or not. He honestly hadn’t asked the Grand Priest that question, or any of his siblings, during the time of his training. It hadn’t even occured to him to even bother asking - simply because he never saw himself in a position where he’d  _ need  _ to have that question answered.

Perhaps now… it was a good time to find out?

And so, Yamcha reached up and unwound Frieza’s arms from his neck, and turned to face the small God, but he wore a sad smile, “I don’t know. But…” he sighed, “perhaps… I will find out?”

Frieza blinked at that, and he smiled as the tensions in the air seemed to ease substantially. The God even took advantage of their position and pressed a kiss right over his attendant’s cheek scar.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, how does one resist such a beautiful God? Only time will tell. ;) In the meantime, have a little bit of relationship building between these two hopeless cases.


	8. Shin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza seeks company from his counterpart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recieved some truly gorgeous fanart from reader Sear7 that must be shared here: http://hideoutfromreality.tumblr.com/post/172975132571 - please look at it because it's literal eye candy. 
> 
> Meanwhile, I'm getting back into the swing of things here! I will hopefully update a bit faster now, ahahaha. Thanks for your patience my friends ^^ Enjoy the chapter!

Yamcha didn’t exactly have an excuse to visit the Grand Priest and Grand Zeno, at least not yet, so asking either his father about how many rules he’d probably violate if he decided to date his charge, let alone their grand leader’s view on the matter (though, the angel sincerely thought that Grand Zeno wouldn’t give a shit on the matter), so for the time being, he let the situation sit as it were, on the proverbial shelf.

Meanwhile, Frieza himself had taken a trip on his own to the Supreme Kai’s world, likely to talk to his other half. Occasionally the icejin did this, so Yamcha was not surprised.

It wasn’t long, too, before the saiyans returned to train. It kept Yamcha busy and his mind off of his lord, at least, and everything it implied. He still didn’t know how to feel about Frieza and he having a relationship in general.

Hopefully, before long, he would find the answers he needed.

 

* * *

 

Frieza landed on the Supreme Kai’s world with little flair. He could travel on his own, should he feel like it, and right now, he most certainly wanted time away from his homeworld and attendant.

Where else to go... but the place he had once called home.

It didn’t take long to wander over the lands to where the main temple was, which is where he found Shin sitting at a table and waiting for his own attendant to bring him tea. He looked up when Frieza appeared, and smiled brightly, “Frieza!”

“Hello Shin,” he smirked a little, “still as tiny as ever?”

“Like you’re one to talk,” the Supreme Kai huffed, “care to join me for tea?”

“That would be delightful.”

They had their tea under the trees of Shin’s homeworld. The pair sat in comfortable silence together, content with one another’s presence for the time being. A destroyer and a creator, in perfect harmony.

“Sooo,” Shin wasn’t one to skip the pretense, “what brings you back here? It’s been some time since you’ve visited.”

“You mean other than when I came here to scold you?” Frieza huffed with a half hearted glare in his partner’s direction.

“Ahaha… yes. Other than that,” Shin was sure Frieza would never let him live that down.

“Hmph. Well. Yes. I felt it was time to come back for a visit,” was all Frieza said, but Shin could tell, life link or not. There was something on the icejin’s mind - something he wasn’t saying yet, but Shin knew it was there. Just as Frieza was privy to negative emotions moreso than he, Shin was sensitive to all things creation and good.

Right now, he could tell there was turmoil on the surface, but under it? Was a being who was very much in love. The kai couldn’t help but think it was wonderful that his fellow God was in love… but who was he in love with?

Could it be…?

“So… other than just a casual visit, was there another reason you wanted to visit?” Shin decided to pry.

Frieza wasn’t buying it.

“You can see it clear as day, can’t you?” he deadpanned, and Shin couldn’t help but chuckle, “like a brilliant star.”

“Ugh…” so his feelings were that obvious, huh? At least it was just to his counterpart, and not everyone and anyone. That would’ve been embarrassing for a _Destroyer God._

“So, who is it?” The Supreme Kai decided to ask, and Frieza sighed, “Yamcha.”

Well, that was as close as Shin would’ve guessed, “huh, I see.” At least it was a fellow deity, of sorts.

“It’s not like I _intended_ for this to happen!” Frieza burst out with some degree of irritation. His long tail slashed the air as if to make a point of its own, “it’s his fault and I blame him for being too damned sensible and handsome!”

Shin couldn’t help but giggle, and Frieza growled, “stop that,” which made Shin giggle all the louder, “I’m-I’m sorry, it’s just… kind of cute.”

“I hate you.”

The Supreme Kai merely giggled a little more before he turned to the God of Destruction, who was pouting, but otherwise not exactly in an aggressive mood. While Shin wasn’t exactly any kind of expert in the realms of romantic relationships (hell, most gods except the Gods of Destruction _were,_ given their secluded nature) he knew that obviously things weren’t exactly well with his counterpart. He sipped more of his tea, and then looked back at Frieza.

“So…” he decided to start the ball rolling, since he knew Frieza well enough to know that the icejin would not, “I take it things--”

“Aren’t even _happening?”_ Frieza finished with an annoyed huff, “yeah.”

“Oh,” the kai blinked. He hadn’t expected that, which he voiced to his counterpart.

The icejin sighed, “I don’t know what’s going on half the time in that head of his.”

“Hmmm…” thinking back to his training, Shin could only deduce that it was something about engaging in a relationship with someone was probably against some kind of cosmic rule. He suspected that Yamcha, being an Angel and all… probably had to follow some kind of set of rules of his own before he could simply… agree to be in a relationship with his God. The kai figured he’d probably have to ask someone among his rank… though who that was, Shin did not know.

That did make him curious, though… who _did_ the angels answer to? Something he would have to ask the Old Kai, he suspected… not that he really wanted to. Old Kai tended to smack him if he said something he should know already.

Not _his_ fault he didn’t get trained right---

“I guess he’ll talk to the Grand Priest, soon,” was Frieza’s next words, which made Shin blink, “Grand… Priest?”

The icejin blinked, “you don’t know who that is?”

“No? Should I?”

_“Yes.”_

“Oh dear,” it baffled him that Frieza, a god much much younger than he, oftentimes knew more than he did.

“Grand Priest is the top Angel - the one who looks after Grand Zeno, the ruler of the multiverse!”

The blank look Shin gave him made the God of Destruction facepalm, “that idiot Old Kai needs to teach you more. Jees. How could he have neglected to tell you about _Grand Zeno…”_

“Sorry,” Shin apologised, to which Frieza huffed, “don’t apologise! If anything I should be wringing that old creten’s _neck.”_

The scary thing about it, is that the icejin _could._ “No, it’s okay--”

“You’re too polite,” the younger god flicked Shin’s nose gently, “and forgiving.”

“Ahaha… part of the job,” the Kai rubbed his nose.

“Yeah, if I were a less cultured person, I’d be inclined to call ‘bullshit’ on that,” Frieza pointed out. He had met a few of the other Supreme Kai’s, noticeably Roh from Universe 9. And he knew for a _fact_ that some Supreme Kai’s were _downright insane._

Still, he stood up and brushed off his pants, “well, I suppose I better head back to my homeworld before it’s invaded by saiyans again.”

“Saiyans?” Shin also stood, “you mean Goku and Vegeta?”

“Oh,” of course the Supreme Kai would be familiar with them. They had fought Buu together, hadn’t they? “Yes. They’ve taken to training on my world, with Yamcha.”

“I’m surprised you let that happen,” the pair walked back towards the temple.

“Well… if loud, they _are_ entertaining, I suppose.”

“Yes. That much is true for me too.”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Yamcha had some time alone at night, when the saiyans were sleeping. In the privacy of his room, he decided to call up the Grand Priest instead of visiting.

To his surprise, his father figure answered the call with his usual benevolent smile, “Ah, Yamcha. A pleasure to hear from you.”

“Likewise,” the angel smiled and bowed his head respectfully.

“There’s something I need to ask about.”


	9. Cinders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha talks to the Grand Priest. Frieza returns from Shin's world.

The Grand Priest was surprised at the request, and the seriousness of Yamcha’s tone. Of all of the Angels, Yamcha had been the calmest, and the one who didn’t seem to have much of a care in the world. In many ways, he was a model Angel, even if he was by far the youngest.

“What is it, my child?” he decided to prompt as Yamcha looked away from the staff, before he glanced back again.

“I… want to know,” he said slowly, “is there… any rules I should know about, when it comes to uh…” he rubbed the back of his head, “ _ dating  _ or otherwise with our Lords?”

Well.  _ That  _ was certainly unexpected. The Grand Priest blinked. “Dating?”

“Y-Yeah, ahaha…” The angel couldn’t stop the small flush on his cheeks even if he tried, “I, um… I need to know.”

The Grand Priest looked at his charge for a moment until he sighed a little. He had expected this, of course, but he had to admit he was surprised nonetheless. Still, time to set him at ease.

“There are no rules against an Angel dating or otherwise having a romantic relationship with their Gods of Destruction,” The Grand Priest smiled, “though, I must say that you should be careful about your appearances, as such.”

“Of course,” Yamcha knew what his father meant. It was important to keep the relationship discreet and not well known.

“Gods of Destruction were originally mortal beings,” he continued, “we have come to expect that some of them will still retain such desires. It was the case of Universe 14, and their God of Destruction, before they were destroyed.”

“Really?” Yamcha was surprised to hear that there had been a couple before him.

“Why yes,” the Grand Priest grinned, “before that Universe met the wrath of Grand Zeno, the God of Destruction and her Angel Tabetha were very, very close. Strictly professional, of course, when in public, but something rather interesting occured before Tabetha went inactive. She came to me, begging for us to resurrect her beloved. This was impossible, of course, and she fell into inactivity before she could even process the loss of her partner,” the Grand Priest’s smile was gone, “either way, Tabetha has remained in stasis voluntarily, even when we required another angel to take Whis’s place. That is when you came in.”

Yamcha knew this part - he had been ‘activated’ per say by the Grand Priest when Frieza was almost of age. Surprisingly, he had a lot of memories from way before then, to which his father had merely explained as part of his awakening. 

“You were activated after Whis perished, to take his place, for Frieza,” his father shrugged, “I have no problem with you wanting to have a relationship, as long as you follow the correct equitique befitting a god.”

“Of course, Father,” he bowed his head, “thank you very much.”

They exchanged some small talk before they disconnected the call. As for Yamcha, it was a great relief to know he wouldn’t be breaking a million and one rules by dating his Lord. It was delightful… but it raised the question… what to do with this information now that he had it. 

His Lord was a God. How does one date a God, exactly?

He had a feeling he would find out sooner rather than later.

 

* * *

When Frieza returned, he found that the saiyans had invaded his planet, and were wearing weird suits. He figured it was Yamcha’s idea, though where his Angel was, he wasn’t sure. He wandered over to where the pair were doing push ups on only one finger, and peered at them.

“What are you two doing back on  _ my _ world?”

“Lord Frieza!” Goku greeted with endless enthusiasm as he managed to wobble up in his suit, with Vegeta not too far behind, “it’s great to see you!”

“Funny, most in the cosmos would say otherwise~” the icejin snickered, and smiled at the pair, “I am curious, though. What exactly motivates you two to become stronger?” he huffed, “are you planning on running for the job of Destroyer?”

“Oh no, Lord Frieza, I just wanna get stronger!” Goku replied with an ever present smile.

“And I won’t let him leave me behind, so I’m here too,” Vegeta responded gruffly, as always.

“Hmm, you saiyans sure are battle obsessed to a fault~” the God shrugged and waved his tail, “have you seen Yamcha around?”

“Oh! He went into the castle a while ago,” Frieza peered over at it, and he could sense Yamcha inside, somewhere. He decided to go and check it out while the saiyans did what they were going to do.

He found Yamcha milling around the kitchen, making something. Maybe he was hungry? The god blinked and smiled a little as he thought back to his talk with Shin… he really did have strong feelings for his attendant, didn’t he?

Frieza wasn’t sure how it had happened… maybe it was as simple as a friendship turning into a mutual attraction that spawned it. Either way, the icejin couldn’t deny that he had feelings for him now. 

“Your saiyans are looking very fluffed up in those suits~” the God greeted with amusement, which caused Yamcha to look over and smile, “welcome back. You saw them?”

“Mmhmm…” Frieza flew over to wrap his arms around his angel from behind, “what are you making?”

The angel chuckled a little and reached up to pat his God’s arm, “a cake. I know how you enjoy your sweets.”

“Oooo, what kind?” when the icejin leaned over his shoulder just enough, Yamcha turned to speak to him, only for his lips to brush against the other’s ear. The angel blinked at that as Frieza looked at him in surprise. Yamcha had never innitiated any kind of contact like that, accidental or otherwise. 

“It’s… chocolate…” the angel said softly as he looked at the beautiful God currently wrapped around his shoulders, their faces close together. With them this close, he could feel the tension as clear as day. Yamcha was honestly surprised with himself when he felt the desire in his gut… 

Angels really  _ did  _ feel such things after all…

Without preamble, Yamcha closed the distance and kissed his God gently on the lips. He could tell Frieza was surprised, but the icejin soon let out a  _ very  _ pleased purr and returned the kiss with a smile on his own lips, and his tail making very happy curls in the air behind them.

They pulled back after a moment, and Yamcha was blushing, “u-um… the Grand Priest… doesn’t have a problem with us being together…”

“Hoo~” Frieza’s cheeks were tinted violet, and he didn’t seem to care at all. The God was incredibly, blissfully happy, and he couldn’t stop waving and curling his tail in the air even if he wanted to.

“So, if you want to--”

  
_ “Yes,”  _ Frieza kissed Yamcha again on the lips with a delighted purr, and it was then that the angel had to smile back. He could feel the intense happiness from his God, and he managed to turn his body to pull the icejin into a proper hug. Holding this gorgeous being close to him… the angel could only surmise that he was probably the luckiest attendant to ever live. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¬‿¬ Things are only just beginning~


	10. Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gods face the very mortal reality that in three days time, they may not exist anymore.

The new relationship was kept very much under the radar, especially with the saiyans around, but that was to be expected. Frieza very much valued his privacy, and while the two mortals were training on his planet, he kept to himself and either rested, or went about his own duties as Yamcha tended to them.

It was then that the icejin God received a message from the Grand Priest. Apparently, there was going to be some kind of tournament upcoming between the different Universes. Apparently, Zeno had happened upon the most recent martial arts tournament in the Underworld, and after watching it, had gotten the idea for an inter-universal tournament from  _ Goku  _ of all people.

And the Great God wanted to meet him.

How ridiculous.

Frieza wasn’t interested in such a thing, but he knew for a fact that the two saiyans on his planet probably would be. They were such battle hungry morons…

Still, a multi universal tournament? The idea had him on edge. There was no way that such a thing would be held merely for fun. There had to be something else to it, and it didn’t take him long to find out.

Once Goku met the almighty God Zeno, they received another message from the Grand Priest informing them that the losing Universes for the tournament would be wiped out of the cosmos. 

_ This  _ was something that really hit both Frieza and Yamcha hard.

While Yamcha was exempt from this, it didn’t feel him with any kind of delight or any emotion except despair. The idea of being alone and without his entire Universe, just going inactive… it made him really not want to have anything to do with the tournament. Inwardly, he was furious with Goku for even putting the idea in Zeno’s head, but it seemed that regardless of whether or not he had of, Zeno seemed set in his plan to eradicate ‘useless’ universes. Maybe it was exposure to the mortal saiyans, or maybe it was Frieza himself, who had once been mortal, but he couldn’t help but think that no Universe was ‘useless’.

For Frieza, the idea of no longer existing  _ terrified  _ him. He had no reason to fear death, for he knew there was the afterlife and reincarnation, but complete erasure and non existence was something completely different and something remarkably horrifying. Even for a god like him, who destroyed utterly, he had no power over the soul. The afterlife was out of his reach unless he felt particularly vindictive.

Goku’s excitement for the tournament almost made him want to destroy the mortal where he stood, so much so that he refused to train him. He had no idea what Yamcha was doing, though he could only gather that Yamcha was as displeased as he was.

Frieza sought out his angel, who was in his room and looked unimpressed. The God of Destruction sighed and walked in, “what are you doing in here?”

“Trying not to smack one of probably three decent mortal fighters in this Universe into a pancake,” Yamcha grumbled with annoyance unlike him in his voice. 

In fact, Frieza didn’t think he had  _ ever  _ seen him this annoyed, even that time when he had completely messed up the kitchen. Yamcha had dealt with it with mild annoyance and a small smile of fondness.

Right now, though, there was a deep frown on his face as he lay on his back on the bed. The God climbed onto it and peered at his angel, his tail flicked with some unnamed emotion. 

“We don’t have much time…” Frieza sighed a little and looked away. He didn’t want to spend the next forty hours arguing and panicking. It would achieve nothing, and no doubt Shin was having panic attacks big enough for the entire Universe, let alone his angel having problems.

“I know,” Yamcha replied, but he didn’t move, nor did his expression change.

The icejin stared at his mentor… his friend, and more than that now. They had only been together for a short time, and frankly he wanted to be together a lot longer, but he knew that there might not  _ be  _ a ‘lot longer’ or even a future to move towards. For all he knew, his life would end in just over forty hours, including the tournament time.

“I don’t want to be inactive.”

That made Frieza blink, “what?”

Yamcha turned to his partner, and reached up with his hand to stroke his cheek gently, “my father thinks I’ve been fooled, but I’ve known all along… I was created for  _ you,  _ my Lord. I don’t know how, or why Whis disappeared, but now that I’m facing the possibility of living on in a Universe  _ without  _ you…” he turned away and lowered his hand. 

“I shouldn’t complain. I’ll at least still exist, but…” the angel sighed. Everything he had grown to enjoy, from Frieza and Shin’s company, to the occasional visits to the Kai world, to seeing his neighbouring siblings, to even the rather novel experiences that Earth brought… 

Non-existence sounded a lot better than simply going inactive and losing everything he had ever known in his short existence in this realm. He had wanted to spend more time…

“Then, you had better train that idiot saiyan and make sure he wins,” Frieza huffed, looking annoyed, but there was also an unsaid pressure in the room. Despite the urgency of the situation, neither moved.

Yamcha peered up at his God, a flash of determination crossed his face, and he sat up to face Frieza. He moved forward and claimed his lips in a searing kiss, something that the icejin had anticipated. He wrapped his arms around his angel with a purr of delight in the back of his throat.

When they broke off, Yamcha merely smiled a little, “in an hour or three.”

The door to the room was yanked shut and locked with a tug of psychic power.

 

* * *

Intense training began with Yamcha and the two saiyans, to make sure they were up to speed. He was even more determined to make sure these two didn’t mess up, as much as he possibly could. He had to be sure…

There was a snag, though, when Majin Buu once again failed them, and so Frieza’s older brother was summoned from Hell to join the tournament. Frieza wasn’t happy about it, and neither were the majority of the team, but somehow, they made it work.

What followed was probably the most nerve wracking, most intense 45 minutes of both Yamcha, Shin and Frieza’s lives combined. As thrilling as the matches were, with so much on the line, it was hard to be truly excited, even when Goku showed signs of Ultra Instinct, and eventually mastering the fabled technique. Frieza supported all of his fighters as much as he could at his inwardly frazzled state, and Yamcha was honestly proud of him.

In the end, he was proud of them all for fighting so valiantly to protect Universe 7.

The angel could only breathe a deep sigh of relief when they came out the victors. Their Universe was saved, and when Android 17 made his wish on the dragon, so were the others. Yamcha could only chuckle softly at that as he watched the golden beast restore the Universes, and bring the fighters back to life.

“It’s over…” Frieza sighed and leaned back against Yamcha’s legs from where he was sitting in front of his assistant. He looked up at him with a grin, “we won.”

“Yeah…” there was a deep warmth in his heart, something he hadn’t felt before, and yet, was glad he did, “we did.”

They watched as the mortals of their Universe celebrated, and although Cooler huffed at the sight, Frieza knew that he too was a changed man. How changed remained to be seen, but there was little he could do while in Hell.

“Yamcha, if you could be so kind…” he turned to his mentor with a nod towards Cooler.

“Of course, my Lord.” The angel went over and swiftly granted the older icejin his life back. What he would do with that life remained to be seen… though part of Yamcha inwardly smirked at the gaping looks on both Goku and Vegeta.

Maybe now they wouldn’t ask supreme deities for ridiculous favours  _ now. _

Part of him knew it was likely only the beginning of the madness.

 

* * *

The group went back to Earth to feast and enjoy themselves. It was a welcome wind down from the excitement of the last three days. 

Cooler went back to do whatever it was he did, and after eating their fill, both Yamcha and Frieza departed, but not before the icejin had a stern word with Goku.

“Pull something like that again, and I  _ will  _ destroy you,” he flicked the saiyans nose  _ hard  _ to emphasize his point.

The ride back home was quiet for a little while, as Frieza rested against his angel’s back, his tail wound around Yamcha’s middle as they went back to their planet. For the time being, the icejin was content with silence; he merely enjoyed his angel’s warmth against his back, and the sheer relief of still being in a Universe proper.

“Shin will be busy for a while,” Yamcha spoke up when they were half way home.

“So he should be. It’s about time he did his job,” Frieza huffed.

“Come on, cut him some slack. He’s doing his best with what he has,” the angel smiled, “besides, he’s probably just as relieved as we all are.”

“Mmn, I suppose…” the icejin could give him that.

When they got home, Frieza took Yamcha’s hand once he got down. The angel peered at him, and his Lord merely smiled a little, “I feel like walking with you.”

“Alright,” hand in hand, the pair walked back into the temple. Neither knew what awaited them in the future, or what stress filled, horrific stunt Goku would pull next. All he knew was that they  _ had _ a future.

And that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap evaded me forever, but I finally finished it! Ahahaha... man. Maybe I should write a few of these in advance so I don't, you know, leave you all hanging for months on end. XD;
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed this story. I know it's a touch on the shorter side, but hey, I guess that's just how it rolls sometimes. I have an idea for another fic that'll be a bit darker than Red Currant or this one (though not hugely so) but I don't know when I'll start posting it. ;)
> 
> Stay tuned, subscribe and all that goodness if you enjoy my yamza work :D! If you wish to send me anything, please feel free to ping me on tumblr (hideoutfromreality.tumblr.com) or twitter (twitter.com/skinst) 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
